


Seasons of Love

by universesalternating



Category: The Middle
Genre: F/M, Heckcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universesalternating/pseuds/universesalternating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just as short as the first kiss in the car, but this time Axl realized that it was a promise of more. [Heckcest fic about the two falling in love in the course of a year.] {I do not own the middle.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fall

For the past 20 minutes, Axl had been pretending to be asleep. It was the easiest way to get Frankie to leave him alone. The whole family was taking Sue to go to one of her possible college choices. The place promised a free room and free food for the weekend, so they were all headed to the university. Axl had agreed to go because babes from other places would be there.   
At the moment, it was just him and Sue in the car. The family had stopped to get snacks, but Axl had kept true to his napping farce. He didn't need Frankie questioning him about everything. He heard Sue moving around and then all of a sudden she kissed him. It was quick, practically just a peck on his lips, but it was such a surprise, his eyes shot open. Sue had already backed away, and Brick and his parents were back.   
"You're up!" Frankie said happily. Brick thanked Sue for taking the middle seat and started passing out snacks. Frankie started pestering Axl with questions, but he was barely listening. He licked his lips and tasted Sue's cherry chap stick. If that hadn't been there, he wouldn't have believed that it happened. 

///

When they got to the university, it turned out that the place didn't have enough space. Luckily enough, the school offered to get them a motel room. The family had missed most of the activities for Saturday, but they did have time to go to the family barbecue. Axl spent most of the time balancing between stuffing his face and hitting on girls. By the time the barbecue was over he had a lot of new numbers in his phone.  
Frankie and Mike were exhausted by the time they got to their motel room, so they claimed one of the beds for themselves and left the kids to figure out the bedding situation. There was a twin bed and a queen sized bed. Axl claimed the queen bed as his and only his. Brick took the blanket off the queen bed and had plans to sleep on the floor. Sue was left with the twin bed.  
Barely an hour later, Brick was trying to get Axl to share the queen bed. There was a bit of a struggle, and Sue got so irritated that she gave Brick the twin bed and moved to the ground. Axl was just starting to fall back asleep when he felt someone crawl into his bed. When that someone kissed him, he knew who it was.   
"Sue!" He whispered loudly. Sue shushed him and then kissed him again. This kiss was much longer. Axl was surprised when she opened her mouth and actually started making out with him. Sue stopped to breathe. "What are you doing?" Axl asked.   
"Do you want to stop?" Sue asked. Axl couldn't see her face, but he could imagine her eyes sparkling and her lips looking full from being kissed. He shook his head and Sue must have felt it because she leaned back in and kissed him.   
Sue was sort of laying on top of him. One of her hands was on his chest, absent mindedly tracing a pattern. It inspired Axl to take one of his hands and put it on her ass. She seemed pleased with that, and Axl would swear he felt her smile against his lips. They kept kissing for awhile, but eventually Sue seemed to realize that Axl was getting tired. She kissed him one more time. It was just as short as the first kiss in the car, but this time Axl realized that it was a promise of more. He threw an arm around Sue to keep her from leaving the bed, and fell asleep soon after.

///

The next morning, way earlier than Axl would have liked to get up, he found himself waking when Sue got up and freed herself from his arms. He waited until she went into the bathroom, then he checked to see if everyone was still sleeping. They were, so he creeped after her. She was pulling her shorts off when he walked into the bathroom.  
"Axl!" She whispered loudly. She threw her shorts at him as he locked the bathroom door. "I got in here first, you are not stealing this shower from me!"   
Axl rolled his eyes. "I'm not trying to steal the shower."  
"Oh." She walked closer to him. "Do you wanna make out some more?"   
Axl almost wanted to say no so he could get answers to the questions running through his head. But instead, he just nodded, and soon Sue had pressed him against the door, kissing him. This time he was the one grinning.   
Axl pulled her closer against him. She still had her oversized sleep shirt on and her underwear, and the idea of getting the rest of it off was the one thing on Axl's mind. Sue seemed to have other ideas. She pulled away. "Do you want anything else?" She asked.   
Axl wanted to push Sue up against the counter, pull the rest of her clothes off, and do her right then and there. But Axl knew girls, and he knew Sue, and he knew that trying to rush this was probably going to ruin it. So he backed off and remembered why he came in there originally. "Yeah, I wanted to ask what made this happen."  
"Cause I wanted to." Sue grinned. "I mean, I know I don't need to stroke your ego. You're attractive. I wanted to kiss you. So I did." She turned towards the shower and pulled her shirt off.   
Axl wished she'd turn around, but instead she just stepped into the shower. She pulled the curtain shut and soon threw her underwear out. "Uhh…" Axl tried to find the right words. "I get that I'm super hot and irresistible." Sue snorted. Axl pretended not to be insulted. "But… I mean… We're related!" He finally spit out.   
Sue turned the water on. "I know that." She replied. "But I still wanted to. So I did."  
Axl ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, but we're siblings."  
"I know Axl. I heard you the first time. But… well… who cares?"   
Axl didn't know how to answer. "Uh… society?" Axl finally answered.   
"I guess." Sue said. "But I mean, I think that could be changing. Lots of shows have siblings as couples. Remember 'Life with Derek'?"  
"They were step-siblings. And they never got together."  
"Well that was the only example I could think of that I remember us watching together. But I mean there's Cersei and Jaime from Game of Thrones."  
"You watch Game of Thrones?"   
"Yes. Me and Carly love the show. There's tons of couples on there that are related. I didn't know you watched the show."  
"Well yeah. There's a lot of nudity on that show. It's great."   
Sue agreed. "And there's a lot of other shows. I mean, some times the couples font actually get together, but a lot of people still want them to. And we were just kissing. Matthew and Christine kissed on the New Adventures of Old Christine."  
"Yeah, but that was just a dream."  
"Well maybe I got tired of it being just a dream." Her confession practically floored Axl. "Anyway, if you don't want to do it again, that's fine."  
"I do. Definitely. But right now, I think I'm gonna go back to sleep."  
"Fair enough." Axl could practically hear Sue's smile. "Sweet dreams."


	2. Winter

Sue had not been avoiding Axl. Yes, she had conveniently had something to do each time Axl came home, but that was all coincidence. Very planned out coincidence, but coincidence nonetheless. She'd even avoided him at Thanksgiving. She used other relatives to keep there from being any alone time between the two.   
It wasn't because she stopped being interested in him, in fact, all of her attention felt like it was being stolen by him. Sue was afraid that if they spent too much time together, Axl would get tired of her. So she kept her distance.   
It was now nearly Christmas. Grandpa had offered to buy the family tickets. He could only afford 3, so Sue had offered to drive herself to Grandma's. Axl had plans with Boss Co. Sue hoped that he had fun.   
Sue and Darrin had broken up around the beginning of November. At that point Sue had known Axl was the only person she really wanted. Her and Darrin parted on good terms, and she'd always consider him a friend.   
Frankie, Mike, and Brick had been dropped off at the airport, and Sue was headed back home to pack and get ready for the drive. Sue was surprised to see Axl in the driveway when she got home. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she got out of the car.   
"I was temporarily suspended from my duties at Boss Co. So I'm gonna come with you to Grandma's."  
"Okay." Sue headed towards the house. "I'm gonna pack and grab the gas money and then we can go."  
Axl followed slowly behind her. "Okay."   
Sue assumed he'd grab something to eat from the kitchen, but instead he followed her into her room. Sue thought he might try to kiss her, but instead he just laid on her bed. Sue started packing. She realized that Axl was watching her.   
When she finished, she turned her attention towards him. He had moved and was sitting on her bed now. She moved and sat on the bed near him. "Can I kiss you?" He asked. Sue nodded her head. Axl moved and sat himself next to her.   
Axl pushed some of her hair away from her face and cupped her cheek with one hand. He leaned towards her and pressed their lips together. It only lasted a few seconds before he pulled away. "We should get going."  
"Okay." Sue replied and hoped that she didn't sound too disappointed. 

///

They got to Grandma's and learned that there was apparently a lot more going on this Christmas then they knew about. Grandpa had decided to go to Florida even though Grandma didn't want to. Mike, Frankie, and Brick had also unknowingly ended up there with him. Sue and Axl had talked with them on the phone, and they promised that they would try to get there by Christmas Day. That was only 2 days away, but Sue was sure the rest of the family would make it there.   
For the time being, the rest of the family's absence meant that Sue and Axl had a whole room to themselves. Sue helped Grandma with dinner and did the dishes. Axl decided to go back to the room, but Sue decided to stay out with Grandma. The older woman was pretty mad about what her husband did and she let Sue share a bottle of wine with her while she complained about it.  
About two hours later Grandma decided to head to bed. Sue decided to take a shower to clear her head. She didn't think she was that drunk, but just in case, she hoped that the shower would help.   
Twenty minutes later she was headed into the bedroom she was sharing with Axl. He yelped and threw a pillow at her. "Why didn't you knock?!" He sputtered angrily.   
"Why do you care?" She threw her dirty clothes on the ground. "Were you doing something you weren't supposed to?"   
"Pft." Sue's back was towards Axl, but she could tell he was rolling his eyes. "I wasn't doing anything."  
"Sure you weren't." She smirked. After digging through her suitcase, she found the pair of underwear she was looking for. She dropped her towel and pulled the underwear on. Then she walked over towards the bed.   
"Sue! Put some clothes on!" Axl actually sounded scandalized.   
Sue turned towards her suitcase, but then instead walked over to the door and made sure it was locked. She turned back towards Axl. "That's rich coming from you." She said before moving towards him. "You never wear anything besides your boxers when you're at home. It's very distracting."  
Axl sat up and turned on the lamp on the bedside table. It was more light then Sue wanted. She was fine if it was dark, but she didn't want Axl looking critically at her and judging her body. She frowned. Axl seemed to pick up on this. He grinned a familiar cocky grin. "You always get to see me in my underwear, I think it's only fair I get to see you."  
Sue tried to collect herself. Kicking It Teen Style . Com always said that confidence was the most attractive trait. She put her hands on her hips and tried to look seductive. "Do you like what you see?"  
Axl grinned and rolled his eyes. "Get over here dork."  
"Tell me I'm pretty first."   
"You're the prettiest girl in this house. Now get over here."  
"That's not even a compliment, the only other girl here is Grandma."   
Axl grumbled. "Ugh, c'mon loser, I didn't have to say anything nice last time."  
"But I wanna feel special Axl." Sue slurred his name a bit.   
"Wait a second. Are you drunk?"   
"Pft, no!" She rolled her eyes. "I'm a little tipsy. I only had two small glasses of wine. Grandma had the rest of the bottle. Now c'mon, make me want it."  
Axl almost looked offended. "I'm the Ax-man Sue. No one can resist my charm. Now c'mon." He whined.   
"Yeah well I'm Lady Sue and I wanna be wooed."  
Axl scratched the back of his neck. "Look, you're standing there with nothing but your panties on. It's kind of hard to think of something good to say when I'm so distracted by you."  
Sue hopped on the bed. "Good enough. Let's make out."  
Axl seemed relieved. He started to lean towards her, but Sue stopped him. "Wait, I wanna try something different." Sue crawled towards him and then situated herself on his lap. Her ass was resting on his thighs. There was nothing between them except Axl's boxers and Sue's underwear. Sue made sure she was comfortable and then she wrapped her arms around Axl's neck and kissed him.   
After a few moments, Sue realized that Axl didn't seem to know what to do with his hands. His hands were on the bed, and Sue would go so far as to say that he seemed nervous. She sighed then backed away. She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her ass. Then she grabbed his other hand.   
Straddling him, she was actually taller. She placed his hand on her breast, and Axl snapped his head up to look at her. His lips were swollen. His eyes looked more sparkly then normal. Sue was suddenly glad for the light being on.  
"Sue…" Axl's voice was soft. His hand seemed to be completely still.   
Sue put her hand back over Axl's. "I want you to." She said. Sue leaned into kiss and used her hand to get him to squeeze her boob. That seemed to finally get him to get with the program. He ended up bringing both hands to her chest and giving them a lot of attention.   
Eventually he pulled away from kissing her to bring his mouth down to her breasts. While he was probably giving her hickies on her chest, she ran her fingers through his hair. It was soft to touch. She played with his curls.   
This went on for awhile before Axl finally looked back up at her. "I wanna do something." His voice was rough and it sort of turned Sue on.   
"Then do it." Sue grinned.   
Axl kissed her hard and she was surprised. They were already kissing, but this was a little more rough. Then all of a sudden, Axl's hands were grabbing her ass.   
Axl pulled her closer against him. Sue's thighs were against the side's of Axl's torso. But she was a little more interested in how their crotches were aligned. Axl wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and pushed their mouths together. Soon they were moving. Axl would thrust up against her and Sue would grind down on him.   
Way too soon, Axl was grabbing her hips in what felt like a death grip and pulled her down on his crotch. He broke the kiss and groaned against her mouth. Then he practically threw Sue off of him.   
"I gotta do something in the bathroom." He hopped off the bed and grabbed Sue's towel from the floor. "I'll be right back." He unlocked the door and rushed out.   
Sue got up and rummaged through her suitcase for a sleep shirt. She pulled it on and got back into bed. Sue smirked. She was pretty sure she just got Axl off in just a few minutes. She was pretty pleased with herself. And even though Axl said he'd be right back, it seemed like he was taking awhile. So Sue fell asleep. 

///

The next day was Christmas Eve. Sue and Axl both slept in. Grandma didn't knock on the door until around 11. There was a scramble to untangle themselves, and Sue managed to get free fastest. She rushed to the door and opened it.   
"Good morning!" Sue grinned. Grandma did not look like she was having a good morning. Sue made it her mission to make the day better for grandma. Sue spent most of the day with her, while she noticed Axl spent most of the day watching TV on the couch.   
The small group went out for dinner, but ended up just going through a drive thru because Grandma didn't want her friends asking her where Grandpa was. They brought the food home and ate while watching TV. Afterwards, Sue and Axl were wrangled into helping wrap presents. Axl only agreed to do Sue's so she wouldn't know what she was getting, and though it was something small, Sue still thought it was incredibly sweet.   
Grandma decided to go to sleep around 10, and Axl and Sue were left watching TV on the couch. Once they heard Grandma's door close, Axl tackled Sue. His lips found hers and they were kissing.   
Sue maneuvered herself so she was straddling Axl. He was starting to snake his hand up her shirt when they heard the sound of the front door opening.   
"We got here early!" Frankie called out, and Axl pushed Sue off of him and threw her off the couch.   
"Ow! Axl! You jerk!"  
"Deal with it nerd! I'm not sharing the couch and I'm not sharing the TV."  
"Mom!" Sue whined.   
Frankie sighed setting down a suitcase. Brick was behind her with his nose in a book. "I haven't even been here a full minute and you guys are already fighting!" Frankie frowned. "You know, I've had one of the worst Christmases ever and you're not making it any better. Why can't you two just get along?"  
The noise must have woken Grandma, because she seemed to appear out of nowhere. "You know Frankie, the two have been pretty cordial too each other the whole time we've been waiting for you."  
"Are you trying to blame this on me?" Frankie whined.   
Sue sighed. She wasn't sure if she had wanted everything to go back to normal this quickly.


	3. Spring

Axl waited until he knew the family had left on vacation and then he sped home. A whole house to himself for spring break was better than any trip would be. Plus last years trip plans hadn't worked out too well for him anyway.   
Apparently Frankie had won some competition so the family was all headed down to Mexico. While it would be cool to go there, Axl wouldn't be caught dead on Spring Break with his family.   
He had already texted everyone he knew about the party and told them to tell their friends. He would be home around 7, which gave him about three hours to get stuff for the party ready.   
The back seat of Axl's car was filled with different types of alcohol. He had gotten insanely lucky. The school had said they might be doing random checks in dorm rooms, and people were desperate to get rid of their alcohol before they left for spring break. Axl graciously took it all.   
He had the alcohol taken care of, so he had encouraged everyone else to bring some sort of food. If anything, they could just pool some money and order some pizza.   
More than anything, Axl was just relieved that Sue wasn't gonna be there. He had no idea how to feel about her. Since Christmas, they'd been ignoring each other. He was still so embarrassed about that whole mess. Sue had walked in on his masturbating, and because of that he felt like his performance had been a little rusty.   
Determined to move past whatever that had been, Axl ignored Sue. What upset him the most was that she was ignoring him back. The last time something like that happened, it had been resolved in a few days. Sue had ripped Woofie apart, and Axl couldn't stay mad.  
But this time there was no stuffed animal to rip apart, and as much as Axl didn't want to admit it, Sue didn't have anything to apologize for. It had been Axl's fault that things ended way too quickly.   
But for now, Axl was determined to stop obsessing about that like he had been for the past few months. He was going to throw a bunch of great parties, and get too wasted to worry about anything. Axl pulled into the drive and noticed that some of the lights were on in the house.   
He grabbed his bag and one of the six packs and headed towards the house. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Sue sitting in the family room painting her nails. "Sue!" He grumbled loudly.   
Sue looked surprised to see him. She pulled an ear bud out of her ear. "What are you doing here Axl?" She seemed just as surprised to see him.  
"That's what I was supposed to say dork!" He frowned and threw his bag down. "Ugh! You're ruining my Spring Break."  
Sue glanced around. "Axl, no one else is here, you don't need to be such a jerk."  
"Yeah I do! I had a party planned tonight and now you're gonna be here ruining it with your loserness."  
Sue's face scrunched up, but instead of the whining he was expecting, she just gathered all her stuff up from the ground. "Well, don't worry about me ruining your party. Just tell your friends to keep out of my room. Then no one will have to know about your loser sister." She stormed out in a flash, and soon Axl heard her door slam.   
Axl growled and slammed the six pack down on the counter. Sue had actually been reasonable, but something about the situation left a bad taste in Axl's mouth. He grabbed one of the beers and started drinking it. Alcohol would help get rid of whatever that feeling was.   
A few hours later, the house was getting pretty full of people. Axl didn't really recognize a lot of the people, but he was sure they were probably just kids from the high school. Sean showed up, Darrin showed up with Angel, and Axl was almost pretty sure he saw Brad and Carly show up too. But Axl wasn't going to judge. Everyone was welcome at the party.   
Feeling especially kind, he decided to go invite Sue the party. He stumbled his way to her room and tried to open the door. It was locked. He banged on the door. "Sue, open the door." There was no reply. "Sue, c'mon! I'm trying to do something nice!"  
Someone tapped on his shoulder. It was Carly. "Are you looking for Sue?"  
"What does it sound like?" He snarked at her.   
The other girl just rolled her eyes. "She's not in there right now."  
"Well then where is she?"  
"Why do you care? She said you didn't even invite her to the party."  
"Yeah well I didn't invite you to the party, so what are you doing here?" He countered back.   
Carly looked like she wasn't too impressed with him. "Last I saw she was trying to get some of the Glossner's to leave because she didn't want them wrecking the house."  
"Well then who is in Sue's room?"  
"Don't worry about that." Carly started to push Axl away from Sue's room. "You were looking for Sue right? Why don't you keep looking? She's probably outside."  
Axl stumbled away from there to look for Sue. He high fived a bunch of random people on the way to the door. On his way there, some pretty blonde girl practically threw herself at him and kissed him. He kept it up for a few seconds, but realized he really wasn't really interested in this chick. He untangled himself from her and kept looking for Sue.   
Finally he made it outside where he saw her. She was wearing pajama shorts and a small t-shirt. She appeared to be arguing with one of the Glossner kids that was her age. The blonde bastard kissed her.  
All of a sudden he was across the yard punching the kid in the face. "Stay away from her!" Before he could defend Sue anymore, the kid was tackling him to the ground. A fight was starting and Axl was right in the middle of it.   
Pretty soon more of the party had trickled out into the yard to watch the fight. Axl couldn't really tell what was happening, but he liked to think that he was winning. Eventually Sean and Darrin pulled them apart. Axl realized he had a bloody nose, and scarred that some neighbors might call the cops, he ended the party a lot earlier than he wanted too.   
Soon, it was back to just Sue and Axl being alone in the house. Sue was picking up bottles and cups from the ground, and Axl had a bag of frozen brownies resting on his face. "How great is it that these were in there? I thought we ate these all for lunch." Sue just ignored him. "I bet mom hid them in there, but then forgot that she hid them. Score for us. I know it's a long shot, but do you think we have ice cream? I bet that'd taste great together."  
"Just stop talking." Sue finally said.   
"Are you mad at me?" He could tell he was still a little buzzed from the way he whined. Sue went back to ignoring him. "Don't be mad at me Sue." He pulled the frozen treats off of his face. " Did you really wanna be kissing that guy? Ugh." He pretended to gag. "That's gross even for you."  
The insult didn't work for getting her attention, so Axl decided to try a different tactic. He stood up from the couch. He had a feeling lots of things were going to hurt tomorrow. "You know, I'm way better than him."  
"Ha!" That finally seemed to get a reaction from Sue. "Maybe, but he doesn't insult me. You know, he said I make him want to be a better person. He thinks he doesn't deserve me."  
"Uhh, I think that way too." Axl realizes too late that he might be confessing too much, but his mouth is way ahead of his brain. "I've said it before. I don't know why you like me so much, I've done nothing to deserve it."  
"I wish I would've heard you then. Cause you're right. This whole mess was so stupid of me."  
"N-No! Wait." Axl crowded close to her. "Don't.. Are you trying to end this?"  
"I think I sho-" Axl didn't want to hear anymore, so he crashed his lips against hers. Their teeth bumped together, but Axl didn't stop. When they pulled away to breathe, Axl grabbed Sue's face in his hands.   
"I like this. I like you. I don't want to stop." Axl looked into her eyes. "Please say you don't want to stop."  
"Oh, Axl." Sue rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to stop. I just don't know sometimes with you." She sighed. "I'm tired. Let me know how you feel when you're not drunk or hungover. I'm going to bed." She back away from him, and soon Axl was alone in the family room. 

///

Axl's arm was wrapped around Sue's torso. He was surprised to wake up like this. Last he remembered Sue had been telling him to possibly tell her how he felt, but he had to confess when he wasn't incredibly drunk.  
He couldn't figure out how he ended up in her room. And he really wasn't looking forward to having to talk about his feelings. He was terrible at that.   
Sue moved and Axl let her go immediately. "I don't want to get out of bed." She groaned. "Did you see what a mess the house was? And now we have to clean it. It's gonna take all of Spring Break to clean it up." Though she was turned away from him, Axl was sure Sue was pouting.  
"Well we don't know how clean the house was originally. I can't imagine our family keeping it spotless. If anything we could just throw everything in the yard."  
Sue giggled and turned herself around to stare at Axl. Her eyes got wide. "Oh my god Axl! Have you seen your face?"  
"Uh yes? I know it's super attractive Sue. Are you telling me you're just realizing this now?"  
"No Axl, it's all bruised. It looks terrible. I bet it was from that fight last night."  
"You know what you could do to help?" Axl grinned. "You could kiss it better."  
"I really don't think kissing is gonna help."  
Axl frowned. Perhaps this was his chance to say all that mushy feelings junk. "I think it would." He took his hand and pushed some of Sue's hair away from her face. "Cause you know, when I'm kissing you, I can't think about anything else except how good it feels." Sue was doing that weird thing that wasn't exactly a smile, but radiated happiness. It sort of made her look like a gapping fish, but Axl's mind reluctantly reminded him that it was actually pretty cute. "And if I could, I would just wanna keep kissing you forever." Shit, that was cheesy.   
Sue practically looked like she was about to start crying. "Axl that's the sweetest thing you ever said to me!"   
"Well I'm not done." Axl said. "But, I'm only ever going to say this once, so pay attention. I'm not gonna explain to you why I started making fun of you, but I will admit now that whatever this thing is has started, I only do it to keep up appearances. I can't suddenly be all sweet and nice to you. It would throw everything off, people would figure out something was up. Plus, I can't be too nice to you. You'll get spoiled and irritating."  
"Hey!"  
"It's true. Remember that one time I had to run around doing all those things for you? You're a freaking slave driver. And I can't pay attention to how pretty you look all the time. It'd be too distracting. Honestly, there's a lot of things I can't do that I want to. But I can't. And you have to understand that."  
"I do." Sue sounded like she was starting to get sad, so Axl tried to fix that.  
"But I do care about you Sue. I know I have a really shitty way of showing it, but I do. Shit, this is hard." Axl ran a hand through his hair. "But! That doesn't mean I want to stop. And I really hope you don't want to stop either."  
"I don't want to stop Axl. I was the one who started this. I don't want you to get tired of me. I want this to go on for as long as it can." Sue sat up. "I guess last night… I dunno how to explain it. I guess I feel like I'm under a lot of stress right now. I still don't feel like anyone knows who I am at school, and I don't feel like anyone pays attention to me at home. I just wanted a week to myself. I wanted to treat myself to nice things and watch TV and eat junk food and pay attention to me since I never feel like anyone does." She sighed. "I didn't think you were coming home, and I didn't think you were gonna be so mean. I guess I thought things would change between us. But you helped me realize that things can't really change. I'm just going to appreciate what I can get." Sue smiled. "I mean, I got the Axman in my bed. I'm a pretty lucky girl."  
"Yeah you are." Axl preened. Sue had said a lot of stuff, but at the moment, Axl wanted to just ignore it all. Well, most of it. "You shoulda just told the Axman that you wanted someone to pay attention to you. I'm pretty great at giving the ladies what they want."   
Sue rolled her eyes. "Okay, congratulations Axman. But honestly until your face is better or in the very least you don't have gross morning after breath, nothing is happening."  
"Wow. First of all, rude. And secondly, these are just some bruises. Nothing to stop the fun for. Oh and also, you have gross retainer breath so I don't wanna kiss you anyway."  
"Just for that I'm going to the mall with Brad and Carly today and you can deal with the messy house."  
"You wouldn't."  
"Actually, I already made plans to go long before you showed up. So even if you wouldn't have insulted me, I still would've gone." Sue turned over and got off the bed. "The only real difference was I was thinking about making out before I went. But now…" She shrugged her shoulders. "Meh."  
Axl frowned. This was not going how he wanted it to go. Before he could even figure out some sort of strategy to keep her there, she was already heading out of the room.   
Axl decided to do something about the morning breath first, so he found his way to Frankie's bathroom. He brushed his teeth and every used mouth wash. Then he started looking for Sue. Turned out she was already in the shower. Axl smirked. He took his boxers off and climbed into the shower.  
"Oh my god Axl!" Sue sounded surprised to see him there. He had assumed that she heard him come in. "You're naked!" Her eyes were looking up at the ceiling.   
"It's nothing you haven't seen before." He replied. At the moment he was taking in the view. Sue was all nice and wet, her hair clinging to her body, and her body… Well he remembered seeing it all on display at Christmas, but there was something about her panties being gone that made it that much more tantalizing. "Anyway, move over, I wanna get under the spray."  
"There's another bathroom in this house Axl, you could easily go there."  
"Yeah, but that bathroom doesn't have you showering in it. Now move, or I'll make you."  
Sue frowned, and instead of moving, she turned around so that her back was facing Axl. Axl didn't mind. Her long hair was sticking to her back. Her skin was smooth and creamy looking. And her ass… Damn, there was a lot to appreciate.   
"Fine. If you're not gonna move, we'll just have to share." Axl put his hands on her hips and moved so his chest was touching her back. His dick was pressed up against the curve of her ass and he could already tell the friction was going to be great. The water pressure wasn't great, but the water was warm and that was sort of a blessing in this house. "You okay with this?"  
"I dunno." Sue replied coyly. "Did you brush your teeth?"  
"Did you?"  
"I guess you'll just have to find out."  
"Mmm, maybe I will. But first…" Axl kept one hand on Sue's hip, but he brought the other up to move Sue's hair away from her neck. There had been something he had been wanting to do since they whole thing started, and Spring Break was just enough time to not have to worry about doing it. He put his mouth on Sue's neck and started sucking.   
Sue grabbed his hand that had moved her hair and moved it over to her breast. She really seemed to like when he touched her there. Eager to please, Axl brought his other hand up too. He grabbed her breasts in his hands and massaged them. Sue moaned so Axl continued.   
He realized that he'd been sucking on her neck for awhile, so he backed away. The mark on her neck was a bright red. Axl kissed it gently and smirked against the hickie. Even though he'd be the only one who knew it was there, he still was glad to see it.   
Axl was about to turn Sue around so he could kiss her when he heard a door slam. "Sue!" He heard Brad yell. "Where are you?"  
"Shit." Axl said with a frown.   
Sue sighed and shut off the water. "Stay."  
"I'm not Colin Firth." Axl grumbled.   
"I'm in the shower!" Sue yelled. "I'll be right out." Sue shoved Axl away and got out of the shower. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself.   
Axl grabbed her arm. "Hey. Gimme a kiss before you go."  
Sue smirked. She grabbed Axl's face in her hands and pressed their lips together. Axl put his hand on the back of her neck and pushed his tongue into her mouth. She kissed back just as passionately, but soon she was pulling away. "See you soon." She said before running out.   
Soon ended up being nearly 8 hours later. Axl was flipping through the channels. Five hours ago he had been invited to go do something with Sean, but he had thought Sue would be home soon. He was wrong, and he was pretty mad he was wrong.   
As soon as Sue skipped in, he didn't care as much. "Hey, I got a thing!" Sue help up a pink bag with stripes on it. "Stay here, and in like fifteen minutes come and knock on my door."  
Axl cocked an eyebrow. "Alright?"  
Sue disappeared into her bedroom after that. Axl waited 14 minutes before he stood up. The phone suddenly rang. Axl picked up the home phone and pressed the ignore button. Nothing except an act of God was going to stop Axl from entering Sue's room. And even that probably didn't stand a chance.   
Axl knocked on Sue's door. "Come in." Sue said in a singsongy voice.   
Axl opened the door and was floored by what he saw. Sue was wearing his old varsity jacket. There was very little on besides that. Apparently all that was in that pink bag was a little black thong that looked amazing on Sue.   
It inspired Axl to go down on her until she was screaming his name. It was an amazing night. 

///

"This sucks." Sue frowned. The two were on their way to the airport. Earlier they had been cuddling in bed when Sue's phone had rang. Turned out the vacation didn't work out too well, and the family was already at the airport. Apparently the phone call Axl had ignored last night had been about this.   
So now Axl and Sue had about thirty minutes before they were stuck with the family for the rest of Spring Break. No more parties, and more importantly, no more hooking up with Sue. The way things were going, Axl was sure if they had more time, they could've gone all the way. But honestly, Axl wasn't sure if he was ready for that.   
"Yeah it sucks." Axl admitted. "But, I mean, I bet there will be a few chances to make out a bit. It's not as if our parents pay any attention to us."   
"Maybe not to me, but mom's always all over you."  
"You jealous?" Axl said with a nasty grin.  
Sue rolled her eyes. "Well, just in case we don't get too much time alone, there was one more thing I wanted to do."  
Axl cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah? What was that?"  
Sue pulled all her hair into a ponytail. "You'll see."  
Then suddenly her hand was on the button of Axl's jeans. "What are you doing Sue?"  
"Just… keep your hands on the wheel and your eyes on the road."  
A few minutes later, Sue was giving him head. Road head! Jesus, if Axl wasn't living it, he wouldn't believe that it was happening. It was as if Sue was determined to do things with him that he had never done before. He knew she said to keep his eyes on the road, but he took a moment to glance down. Shit, that made it all that much more real.   
Her ponytail had shifted, and Axl could see the dark hickie he had left on her neck the morning before.   
Sue also said to keep both hands on the wheel, but he choose to break that rule too. He brought one hand down and pulled the tie out of her hair. Sue hummed and he wanted to thrust up into her mouth, but he stopped himself. Instead he ran his hand through her hair. It was so smooth.   
He found himself thinking of just a few years before when he used to have to drive her to school. God, if only they could've started this earlier, those boring drives could've been much more interesting.   
A few more minutes went by, and Axl knew he was close. "Sue, babe." He gave her hair a little tug. "You should know, I'm pretty close." Sue just hummed again. Did she not know what he meant, or was she doing what he thought she was?  
He didn't have to wait long, and when he came, she actually swallowed. Jesus, that was hot enough to make Axl wanna go again. Sue backed up and Axl zipped up his pants. "Jesus, Sue, what was that?"  
Sue smirked and pulled a bottle of juice out of somewhere and opened it up. "Something I wanted to do for you. I dunno if we'll have a chance to do it again, so…" Axl noticed that there might be a little color on her cheeks. "I mean, after what you did to me last night, I thought I should repay the favor."  
Axl grinned and put an arm around her neck to pull her closer. He kissed the side of her forehead. "God, I fucking love you."  
Sue let out a little surprised laugh. "I love you too." She said in a quiet but happy voice.   
It sort of freaked Axl out that what he just accidentally confessed was true, but honestly, it didn't surprise him.


	4. Summer

"Is this a joke?" Axl was fuming. "She's going to my school? You let her ruin my high school experience and now you're gonna let her ruin college too?"   
Axl was refusing to look at her. Sue frowned. He had managed to keep his anger in check the whole ride home, but it all built up to this explosion of yelling. At the moment, he was screaming at their parents, but it was about her. Sue hadn't expected this negative of a reaction.  
She had waited to tell Axl and had plans of putting it off until the day she was dropped off at college. But instead, it was all ruined when the announcer at graduation revealed her college choice. He has mispronounced her name, but he said East Indiana State University loud and clear.  
Axl and Frankie were yelling at each other. Sue felt too heart broken to stick around for the rest of the screaming match, so she retreated to her room. Once she got there, she locked the door and let herself collapse on the floor.   
The tears were flowing down her face, ruining the mascara Carly had helped her put on before the ceremony. The roses Brad had got her were dropped on the floor, and some of the petals had scattered. She heard Axl yell "Fine!" and then the front door slammed.   
Sue felt so dumb crying on a day that was supposed to be a happy one. She heard her window open and was surprised to see Axl there. "Shit." She heard him whisper. He crawled into her room through the window. "Did you think I was serious?"  
Sue wiped at her eyes. It just smeared her makeup more. "No." She said with a sniffle.   
Axl grabbed a bunch of tissues from a tissue box on Sue's bedside table. He helped her up off of the ground. Then he moved her so she was sitting on the bed. He grabbed her face in one hand and helped wipe the tears and makeup off with the other. "I didn't mean anything I said. I'm glad you're coming to my school. It means I will get to see you more often." He smirked. "We can spend the night in the library sometime. It could be fun with you there."  
Sue looked at Axl. "You mean it?" Axl leaned in and kissed Sue.   
"Of course I mean it. But to keep up appearances, I'm gonna stay at my apartment this summer. But I'll come see you, or you can come visit me."  
Sue smiled. "Okay."  
"I'll miss you." Axl kissed her one more time before he climbed back out the window. "See you soon." He said before disappearing from Sue's view.

///

Soon ended up being two months later. Sue got busy working two part time jobs so that she could help pay for tuition. She didn't know what Axl was doing, but she managed to send him a 'good morning' and 'good night' text everyday. Sometimes he replied, but most of the time, he did not.   
Sue had to take a day off from work to go to freshmen orientation and surprisingly enough, Axl was at the event. She eventually learned that he was volunteering during the orientation for the free food. He was also supposed to be informing people about the football team.   
Sue ended up not seeing a lot of him during the day. The last event before roommate selection and putting a down payment on a dorm room was a dodge ball game. Sue ended up directly across from Axl in the spectator's section. He looked up and locked eyes with her.   
Axl mouthed 'Check your phone', so Sue pulled her phone out. "You look cute today." The text read. "I love you." Sue smiled and clutched the phone to her chest.   
She caught Axl's eyes again. She mouthed "I love you too', but Axl seemed unable to read her lips.   
She saw him mouth 'What?', so she started to say it again.   
Suddenly, one of the dodge balls hit her right in the face. It knocked her right out of her seat. From where she was lying on the ground, she saw Axl jump out of his seat, and run across the court to make sure she was okay. The side of her face hurt, but she smiled anyway. The way Axl was practically shoving people out of the way to get to her made her feel special.   
Axl pushed one of the other mentors out of the way. "I'll take her to the first aid area." Axl volunteered. Soon she was being manhandled away from everyone. When they started heading towards the parking lot instead of the first aid area, she was confused.   
"Axl, where are you going?"  
"My car. We're leaving."  
"Okay." Sue remembered something. "Oh wait! I have to go pay the $200 and sign up for a roommate."  
"Save your money."  
"Uh, no. If I don't do it now, it will be harder to do it later."  
Axl groaned. He stopped walking, let go of Sue's arm, and ran a hand through his hair. "Move in with me." He finally grumbled.   
"What?" Sue asked, assuming that she was hearing things wrong.   
"Move in with me." Axl repeated. "I mean, me, Hutch, and Kenny, but mostly me. There's space in the apartment. We can secretly share a room, and then just keep all our junk in the other room."  
"I don't know if I can afford it." Sue admitted. "And I don't know if I want to live in your apartment. I've seen your room Axl, I don't want to live in the apartment version of that."  
"Oh my god, you are so spoiled. But somehow I knew you were gonna say that." He grabbed her arm again and kept walking her to the car.   
"Wha-"  
Axl put his finger on Sue's lips. "Just come with me. If you don't like it, I'll drive you back here and you can give them the money."  
Sue reluctantly agreed, and about 20 minutes later, they were at Axl's apartment.   
He walked Sue to the door and opened it for her. "Welcome to your future home sweet home." He said with a grin. "We have the whole place to ourselves, and I'm already working on getting enough money to one day have it like that long term."   
Sue barely heard his words, because she was still in awe at how clean the house was. Spending her life growing up in the Heck household, she was amazed to see how clean this place was.   
"Okay, come see where I'd set you up." Sue followed after Axl. He walked her to a door and opened it with a fancy flourish. The room was really pretty. It was clean and quite plain at the moment. The only thing that was in there was a photo of Axl and Sue that was taken at Disneyland.   
Sue walked over and grabbed the frame. "How'd you even get this?"  
"I took it from the house. Mom never noticed, so I got to hold onto it." Axl grabbed the photo out of Sue's hand. "More importantly, how do you like the place?"  
"I love it." Sue said with a grin. "But how much will it cost?"  
Axl frowned. "Don't worry about that too much. As long as we both have jobs and mom and dad help a bit, we could totally afford it."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah." Axl nodded. "Now lets celebrate."  
Sue frowned. "I wasn't really aware that you'd be at this thing so uh…"  
Axl looked confused. "Don't worry about getting home. I told dad I'd bring you home. I figure as long as we leave here by ten, they won't be too worried about anything."  
"Uh…" Sue felt awkward. "That wasn't what I was worried about."  
"Then what's the problem?"  
Sue felt her face heat up. "I'm not wearing anything cute under my clothes."   
Axl threw his head back and laughed. "I don't care about that. If it's on you, it's cute."  
She covered her face with her hands. She knew her face had to be completely red.   
"Now come here. Let's make out." Axl plopped himself down on the bed and reached his hands out to grab Sue.   
Sue grinned and joined him on the bed. She situated herself so she was straddling him. They kissed for quite some time before Sue tugged on Axl's shirt. "You should take this off."  
Axl laughed and pulled the shirt off quickly. "Any chance I can get yours off too?"  
Sue pulled the shirt off even faster than Axl did. He seemed to be appreciating all the bare skin. He grabbed one of her bra straps. "This is cute, what were you worried about?"  
"I was talking more about the underwear." Sue admitted.   
"Well I won't know that until I see it." Axl grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "So you think we can get these off too?" He popped open one of the buttons on her jeans.   
"Only if you take yours off too."   
"I guess that seems fair."  
Sue moved off of Axl so they both could remove their jeans. Axl moved to the edge of the bed and shimmied his pants off of himself. Sue got up and took the time to fold them once she got them off. "I dunno what you were complaining about." Axl said, running his eyes over her body. "You look fine. More than fine, beautiful." He looked up at her face and she felt herself getting lost in his eyes.   
"They're just kinda plain." Sue admitted. "I bought a bunch of really cute stuff with some of the graduation money I got and I wanted a chance to show those off."  
"Well luckily when you move in here, you'll have all the chances you want." Axl's face turned serious. "Just to me though."  
Sue nodded her head. "You're the only person I would actually wanna wear that stuff for."  
Axl stood up. They were pretty close in height, but Sue still had to tilt her head a bit to look at him. He grinned at her before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled Sue against him. They started kissing, and Sue didn't even notice that he had turned them around until he playfully shoved her onto the bed.   
He followed her down and was soon on top of her. She took a moment to breathe, and then their lips reconnected. Axl brought one hand up to cup her breast and then seemed to get a little frustrated with the bra. He pushed it out of the way, but the wiring that dug into Sue's soft flesh was a little painful. She broke the kiss to take the bra off.   
Instead of coming back to kiss her, Axl's mouth followed a different trail. First he kissed and sucked on her neck. She had a feeling he was leaving a mark. From there he moved down to Sue's chest. He took her nipple into his mouth and bit. Sue was unable to hold back a throaty moan. As he moved further down her torso, he pulled her underwear off and threw them somewhere. She was completely bare, but Axl still had on his trademark boxers.   
Sue was going to complain about that, but suddenly his mouth was down there and Sue could do nothing but moan out his name. She already knew she was wet, but the heat of his mouth against her made her whole body throb with want. She felt his tongue dip into her and she cried out his name again. She wasn't sure, but she would almost bet that he was smirking.   
He moved his mouth up to suck and lick and her clit. She couldn't control herself, she clenched her thighs around his head to make sure he stayed there. When he started to finger her, she parted her thighs so he could have more space. She did move her hand to rest on his head so that she could keep his mouth exactly where it was.   
Axl had two fingers inside of her, sometimes pressing them up against something that made Sue feel like she was on fire, and sometimes spreading them out. Honestly with his mouth on her clit, he could have been doing anything, it all felt so good.   
He stuck another finger in her and then pulled his mouth away. Sue whined and that made Axl smirk. He licked his lips and then wiped his mouth off with his free hand. He kept his fingers in her, but moved back up to kiss her. When they broke away to breathe, Axl looked like he wanted to ask something, but when there was an awkward silence between them for a few moments, Sue took it upon herself to ask.   
"Axl, do you wanna have sex?"  
He looked relieved that she had asked first. He pulled his fingers out of her. "Yeah. I grabbed some condoms from school, lemme grab them." He leaned over off the side of the couch and grabbed his jeans. he checked nearly every pocket before he finally pulled one out. "Do you wanna put it on?"  
Sue shook her head. "I would have no idea how to do that, plus I don't wanna hurt you."  
She hadn't even finished her sentence before Axl ripped the wrapper open with his teeth. Moving off of the bed, he pulled his boxers off and with a few quick movements rolled the condom on. He crawled back near Sue. "So uh…" Axl seemed nervous. "How do you wanna do this?"  
"Can I go on top?"   
Axl nodded eagerly. The two helped each other get positioned. Axl fingered her a bit more to make sure she was ready and then also to put some of her fluids on him so it would be a little easier.   
Sue started to lower herself on him. It hurt a little, but she just bit her lip and made it through it. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Axl looking at her.   
Axl reached a hand up and brushed some of Sue's hair back behind her ear. "God, Sue, you feel amazing." He bucked his hips a bit and the feeling sent a surge of something through Sue.   
"I'm gonna try moving." Sue said with a shaky voice. Axl nodded.   
For awhile she was able to move herself up and down on Axl. He kept a hand on her hip and he helped lift and move her sometimes, but too soon her legs started feeling weak. It felt like her thighs were shaking. Axl seemed to pick up on this.   
He helped her move off of him and let her lay with her back against the bed. Then he moved her legs so he was in between them. He made sure she was comfortable and then he thrust into her.   
"Axl!" She cried out. It felt so good.   
He bent over so he could kiss her. In between kisses she could hear him moaning things. "So perfect." He said before kissing her neck. "So beautiful." He groaned before kissing her again. He kept one hand on her breast, but brought the other down between them. He started stroking her clit. "I just wanna make you feel good." She heard him say against her neck. "You feel so tight and perfect, and I just want this to be good for you."  
Sue pulled Axl's face up towards hers so they could kiss. "You make me feel so good." Sue said when they broke the kiss. "You feel so amazing inside of me. And you know exactly how to touch me so it feels good." She kissed him again. "I love you."   
"Sue, oh my god." He kissed her neck and then moved back to stare at her. The hand that had been on her chest moved so he could push some of her hair away from her face. "I just love you so much."  
Axl pulled back then, grabbed her hips with his hands and thrust into her a few more times before he finished. He practically collapsed on her after that, his head buried in her neck, and his warm body pressed against hers.   
"Just give me a little resting time and then we can go again." He murmured into her hair.   
"I would love that." Sue admitted. "But I actually think we should probably hop in the shower. I'm sort of all shaky, and while a big part of that is because what you just did was amazing, I'm also kinda hungry." She gently moved Axl off of her. "And I kinda think if we kept doing this I would never go home."  
"That's the plan." Axl said with a grin. "But fine, shower it is. But I'm joining you in there."  
"I'm fine with that. At least this way I get some hot water." Sue smirked.

///

"So how are you going to explain me moving in with you?" Sue said before shoving a few fries into her mouth.   
"Hmmm…" Axl seemed to think a few moments, but it also could've been because he was chewing part of his hamburger. "How about…it's a way to get a bunch of cute freshmen girls to come over? Like we could say you were popular at orientation or something. Though I don't know if that will be believable."  
Sue rolled her eyes. "I actually did meet a lot of nice people at orientation. I was just a little distracted cause I kept wondering where you were."  
"Oh!" Axl seemed to think of something. "We could say you lost the $200 and I was nice enough to let you stay with me this semester."  
"That's too nice of you. I don't think either of them would believe that."  
"Well I could buy something with that $200 and then it could be more like you bribed me with that money."  
"No way! I'm gonna give this money back to Mom and Dad. They've been working really hard to help me go to school."  
"Maybe this could be my way to get back in their good graces? Like I could pretend like I miss them and I'm willing to put up with you for a little bit of time if that means I can spend time with the family again."  
"Meh." Sue shrugged. "They're both so desperate for you to come back, I don't think you'd need to do something so drastic."  
"Well we're only ten minutes away from home, you better think of something quick."  
"Oh I have an idea!" Sue said.   
"What?"  
"We should pull off and make out for awhile before we have to go back home."  
Axl grinned. "Great idea." Sue was practically in his lap before he even put the car in park. Sue leaned in and gave Axl a quick peck on the lips.   
"We can figure the rest out later."


End file.
